Heretofore, a parking space recognition apparatus has been known as below. The parking space recognition apparatus detects spaces into which a subject vehicle can spatially enter, prioritize the spaces on the basis of preregistered unique information of the subject vehicle and/or the driver, and outputs a candidate parking space (see JP2009-205191A).
In the prior art, the candidate parking space is output on the basis of a priority level unique to the user regardless of the presence or absence of an obstacle in the parking space. Thus, unfortunately, an appropriate parking space cannot be presented to the driver and passengers in accordance with an obstacle. This may be problematic.